


World's Finest Farm

by RenaRoo



Series: Cass Appreciation Prompts [22]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass was hoping to surprise Superboy but ends up being the one surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Finest Farm

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: can you write a superman and cassandra cain team up fic? :)
> 
> Allusions to Batgirl (2000-2006) #41 & 42

The Kent farm was sunny and beautiful and so unlike Gotham City that Cassandra felt standing in its presence was bringing on a cloudy day. Its hazy green pastures and brilliant but chipped red barn seemed like a stark contrast to her black turtleneck and laced boots. 

She felt like enough of a sore thumb among the grazing cattle and the clucking chickens that her only consolation was to hide her nose and chin in the only splash of color on her person, her favored purple scarf. 

Only a few minutes into her trip and she could see – or rather sense – that there had been a mistake. 

Superboy was not there.

_She had made a grave mistake in coming there._

Ready to cut her losses, Cassandra pulled her purse closer under her arm and began to waddle back toward the road. 

It was going to be a bit of a walk back to the train tracks, but it would be worth it if she could make it back to Gotham in time for patrol and never have to explain to anyone what she did with her day. 

_More_ than worth it, even. 

At least, it was until the winds shifted behind her in a way only Cass could have found distinct, and a shadow loomed by her own where there hadn’t been one before. 

She was ready for a fight, and turned on her heel prepared to give one. 

What she wasn’t prepared for was a smile and a large, calloused hand reaching out for her. 

“Cassandra, right?” the man in a red plaid shirt said, eyes wrinkled with his smile. It was, perhaps, the most comforting face of a stranger she had ever known. 

Caught off guard, Cassandra momentarily forgot herself and grabbed onto the man’s offered hand with both of hers. It felt like her hands were still not big enough to wrap around his one. 

Then, remembering where she was and who _he_ was, she found her words and hit herself in the forehead. 

“Sorry,” she laughed. “Yes. I’m Cass.” Nervously, she paused and then forced a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said back. “I’m Clark. I’m a friend of your…” Clark paused and lifted his chin slightly in thought, like words were possibly failing him as well. 

Which was understandable. Cass’ family rarely used words to explain what they were to each other, let alone to other people. 

“I know Clark,” she replied. Thought over. Then smiled as she corrected. “Know _you._ You’re Superboy’s…” Cass paused and tilted her chin up in thought as well.

Huh. She didn’t really know.

Clark’s smile only broadened, but it never lost its warmth or kindness in doing so. “I suppose that’s something our families have in common. Lots of family, not a whole lot of labels.”

“Good that way,” Cass said, like it was an argument.

“Agreed,” Clark replied. “For the most part.” He glanced around the farm and back to Cass. Perhaps he had just realized that there was no car she would have used to drive to the place, he seemed awfully impressed about whatever the thought was. “Superboy’s not here,” he informed her.

“I know,” she said. “Should’ve… called ahead.”

“Lesson for next time,” he said with a gentle shrug. 

Nerves back, Cass timidly pushed her hair back behind her ears. “May not… _be_ next time. Batman said…”

A curious, disappointed look fell on Clark’s face but he quickly dropped it. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Bruce is one of my best friends and I’ve known him a long time – longer than you – and I don’t mean to step on any toes, but he can be… _impulsive_ and _harsh_ when it comes to people he really cares about.” His eyes twinkled. “People like you.”

Cass blinked in surprise. 

“So I’m sure he’s said some things that seem pretty hefty, because he wants to keep you safe,” Clark continued. “But he knows me. He knows my Ma. He knows this farm. So believe me when I tell you that he knows you’re safe here. At least safe enough to come in and have a meal, eat some pie, and take home a story or two. What do you say? Interested in some food?”

At first, Cass wasn’t sure how to answer. But her empty stomach answered for her.

“Yes,” she laughed, hiding her bashful blush behind her hand.

Clark laughed and walked over, putting a warm arm around her shoulders as he guided her toward the door. “Tell you what, Cassandra, I know you guys love patrolling the Gotham skyline, but how about you and I have a team-up. A patrol around Metropolis at night? I promise, you’ve not seen anything like it.”

“I would… like that,” Cass agreed, already infatuated with the tasty smells that met her nose the second she entered the farmhouse door. “Like it _a lot.”_


End file.
